Desire
by alitablake
Summary: It was her all along and now she was never letting him go.


**A/N: I do Not Own Skip Beat!**

**This is for Magali (Mimagren) as she requested another citrus reaction fic to the latest Chapter 278. BUT! This is totally not ever... EVER going to happen. My mind decided to take a left turn to WTF town and this is what came out. Actually, you have to thank Perci for this version of the story, because the first version I wrote was very sad and rather depressing and I know that Mimagren wouldn't like it. Okay, so I don't know that because she didn't read it, but I didn't want to disappoint her. **

**So here is this little adventure to "What did I just read" city. Enjoy! Song inspiration: **_Desire by Meg Myers. _**I totally fell in love with this song while writing this.  
**

* * *

Every word of every conversation she ever had with him replayed in her mind. The memories of each becoming clearer and more defined as they filtered through her mind. The silence in the small mobile room was deafening, allowing only the increasingly steady heartbeat in her chest to rise slowly until it pounded in her mind.

_Me? _

_It's been me?_

_This whole time?_

_ME?_

"Mogami-san, you don't have to say anything but I wanted to… no, I had to tell you. I don't want to hide it anymore."

She was looking at an empty corner of the elevator room as his words washed over her like warm water seeping down through her skin filling her with this unrecognizable feeling. She struggled to understand, her mind and heart trying to identify this sensation. There was a distant sound, one that didn't register in her mind. There was only his voice, his words, his _confession. _

_His Confession. His Feelings… for me…._

Something passed her vision making her blink, forcing herself to come back from the deep recesses of her mind into the here and now. That sound was the elevator ding. People were shuffling into the room with them but she failed to see who. She blinked and all she saw was him. Her body stilled as he surrounded her. His scent, his heat, his presence engulfed her. She was blinded by him.

He leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Call me." His voice, thick and deep made her eyes flutter close as his breath tickled her ear. "Whenever you want to talk or have questions. Anytime. Day or night. Please," he pleaded and then moved to walk out the elevator before it closed.

The elevator had opened its doors two more times before she finally opened her eyes. The coldness left behind slowly chilled her making her ache. She ached for it back. What was that warmth that she had before? She wanted it back. He took it. He took it with him.

She had to get it back. She was going to get it back and keep it forever.

The door opened to some unknown floor and Kyoko pushed her way out. _Cold._ Her feet ran around the corner to the stairs and she blindly ran down them. _Cold._ Her hand sliding down the handrail, her body ducking down to push by anyone who was in her way. _Cold._ She hit the ground and ran to the nearest exit. _Cold. _Bursting out the door, she took a deep breath, the air outside rushed into her lungs freezing them.

_Cold. Run. Don't stop. Run._

Ren walked into his apartment feeling down. He did what he said he was going to do but regret and doubt filled him. The conversation played over and over in his mind wondering if there was a way to take it back, to play it off as something else, but nothing that came to mind was acceptable. Nothing that wouldn't shatter her heart or place him permanently into the playboy box that she always had him in. No, the damage was done, and he had no way of knowing how she took it.

An image of her face stayed imprinted in the forefront of his mind. She was still as stone. Emotionless, expressionless as he told her how he felt. Did they mean anything to her? Was he not clear enough? He didn't know how to state it any more frankly without saying those three little words. Even then, he was tempted, but fear seized him tightening his throat and those words did not reach his lips. It would have to be enough. What he said had to be enough to reach her.

It was early in the day. He was unable to focus on the tasks at hand and asked Yashiro if he could simply take the rest of the day off. His head and heart were in turmoil and needed time to accept the situation. His ever-faithful manager must have noticed his melancholy and did not question his choice. He merely wished him well and told him to rest.

Now alone in his cold darkened apartment, he didn't know what to do. He felt something inside of him want something. It was hollow and empty and needed something.

Gin.

Time past as the bottle slowly emptied. The light shining around his curtains slowly diminished until he was eventually swallowed by the darkness of his room. It was still bright enough to see, but it was obvious as the day died that what he did was wrong. So very wrong.

A click sounded softly behind him and he took another drink of his gin emptying the glass for the fifth time.

He should have stayed patient. He should have waited. Waiting until the hook was in a little deeper. Until he was so rooted in her that she couldn't imagine living her life without him. He could have done it. Slowly worked her down until he was part of every aspect of her life. Her friend, her confidant, her senpai, her lover… eventually. But no, his jealousy got the better of him. Kuon's wrath and anger at seeing her laugh with _**him **_struck through him like lightning. The after-effects smothered him in a thick fog making him unable to breathe.

His eyes fluttered close and he took a deep breath in the form of a long drawn out sigh.

He could have waited. Surely, she wouldn't have ran forever. Eventually, she would have come around and talked to him. Then he would have done everything to keep her there. Everything to get her to see that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

His head felt heavy and he swayed to the side. With nothing there to catch him, he fell to his side on the couch, the empty glass in his hand thumping to the ground. He groaned as he shifted onto his back, his arm going up to cover his face to blackout everything around him. He missed, his arm going over his head instead and his sluggish self couldn't find it in him to care. He yawned and blinked heavy eyes and a fuzzy image of her appeared standing over him.

"Kyoko," he slurred in a deep voice. He smiled as his eyes closed.

"You'll be mine," he mumbled and blacked out.

Kyoko looked down at him and whispered, "That's my line."

_Pain. Stiff. Thirst. _

Ren woke up prioritizing his needs in that order. He groaned and shifted on his bed and found that he couldn't move. Adrenaline surged through him forcing his eyes to blink open and focus. Looking around, he saw an unfamiliar light.

Candles.

There must have been a hundred candles lit up in bedroom covering every available surface. The second was the fact that he was gagged. His mouth was covered and it was tight enough that if he opened his mouth it would fall between his teeth. The last was the extent of his confinement. He flexed his hand and found his arms bound together over his head. A thin cord wrapped around his forearms, around his wrists and connected to the headboard of his bed. Stretching his body, his legs were bound too, the same thin cord wrapping around each of his calves and ankles splaying his legs to each corner of his bedposts. He was also naked and covered in what he could only believe were love bites.

Ren jerked with all of his strength to break it but found the paracord that held him down did not budge. Nevertheless, he grunted and pulled down with all of his might to either break the headboard or somehow find a weakness in the tie. After applying pressure for so long he gasped and relaxed, panting from the effort.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice spoke at the door and Ren quickly jerked towards the person and then his brain short-circuited.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone," she said as she sauntered over towards the edge of the bed. "I got hungry and while I didn't want to lose the taste of you, I'm afraid that was one hunger you couldn't satisfy."

Ren's mouth went dry, his eyes going wide as he watched the woman crawl up onto the bed. He shifted away, his hips moving away from her as she crawled over to him.

Because what he was witnessing was not real. The words and actions of this woman were not possible, even in his darkest fantasies this could not be happening. So whatever or whoever it was that was crawling over to him. Her red swollen lips smirking at him. Gold eyes heated, drowning in lust. The sweet gentle tips of her breasts hanging down tantalizing him with each and every little sway of her hips as she moved towards him, naked and alluring. It wasn't her.

Kyoko.

This wasn't Kyoko.

Her delicate hand reached out and touched him making him flinch and jerk away from her. She laughed. It was her voice. Her bell-like giggle that he has heard a thousand times. It was her laugh. It looked like her. It sounded like her, but it can't possibly be…

"Relax," she cooed as she rose up to her knees and continued forward. His eyes devoured her body. Soft curves glided up and down forming her beautiful body - small but firm breast perfectly round with sweet little hard, perky tan nipples begging for his touch, a completely flat stomach marred only by an adorable little belly button, a waist so tiny he could wrap both of his hands around it and still touch fingertips, and then finally. He gulped as his eyes were lured to the dark patch of black curls that covered her sex. Her beautiful muscular thighs shifted back and forth, rubbing against each other, the sway of her hips made the center of her body dance sinfully as she moved closer to him.

He hissed as she placed both of her hands on his chest and he jerked back trying to sit up but of course failing as she lifted her leg over him to straddle his stomach.

"Be careful," she whispered huskily as she slipped her hands up his chest sending shivers throughout his body. "With the way you are reacting, a girl would think you weren't happy to see her."

She sighed in bliss as she slipped her naked body over his. He closed his eyes and swallowed as the tip of her nipples tickled his skin and then the soft flesh of her breasts pressed against his ribs. She shifted her hips back and his hips jerked at the tiny touch of her body on his awakening arousal.

"Hmmm," she hummed happily as she settled herself on top of him. "This is what I wanted. You're so warm and you feel so good." Kyoko nuzzled her face against his chest and then kissed him. His breath hitched at the press of her lips making her smile.

"Do you like my work?" she purred as her finger lightly circled a hickey by his right nipple. "I couldn't help myself you know. At first, I just wanted your warmth. I missed it the moment you took it away in the elevator." She sighed as she slowly circled his nipple with her fingertip, making it grow hard and sending little waves of pleasure to his groin. "You filled me with such warmth and happiness and then simply left."

"MMMHFFFMM," he tried to speak and the tie did dip into his mouth as soon as his lips parted. He huffed and rocked his head back and forth to try and loosen the tie but to no effect.

"I came in as you fell asleep. I wanted to curl up next to you on the couch, but I thought it would be best in here instead. But once I had you here, holding you wasn't enough. I wanted to feel you," she sighed and rubbed her cheek against his chest as her hands splayed across his ribs. "I unbuttoned your shirt and you didn't seem to mind. You are just as soft now as you were then. And then I remembered your little lesson."

She looked up at him then, her gold eyes heavy-lidded and Setsu smirked up at him. "I think I learned well, hmm?" She lifted herself to sit up and dragged her fingers across his torso in a ticklish wave. His stomach contracted in as fingertips danced over his abs. "No teeth, well maybe a little, and suck, hard, keep sucking to make a mark of my desire to possess you, right?" She smiled proudly.

"But once wasn't enough and then I ran out of room, so I took off your pants," she admitted and then rose up to her hands and knees over him. She started to crawl backward as she spoke and he struggled to lift his head to watch. "And I enjoyed the taste of your skin so much, the feel of your flesh between my lips that I took off everything and I found out your little secret."

She locked her eyes with his until her face hovered over his now obvious erection. She slipped down to rest between his legs but kept herself up with her elbows. He strained to look down at her and him as she blatantly looked at his groin.

"You are naturally blonde?" She asked rhetorically since he couldn't really answer. "From the hair on your legs," she ran her hand over his dusting of hair on his leg, going up his thigh, "all the way to here." His head dropped and he groaned the moment her little fingers slipped into the blonde curls around his shaft. She petted him, almost like she was scratching the fur of a cat's head, the hardened length of his cock was resting on top of her hand as if it wasn't even a concern. He thrust his hips against her, but he wasn't sure if it was to get her to stop or to get her to touch more important things. Either way he thrashed back and forth wanting to talk, to move, to do anything but lie here at her mercy!

"Shhhh, my little fairy prince," she hushed him. The words striking through him like ice. His heart pounding in fear and concern. She smiled up at him. "I know you have your secrets. Secret name. Secret life. This is our little secret. I don't know who you were in the past and I don't care." She declared making him frown. "Because I know who you are now."

She kissed his thigh. "You are my smart," she kissed his hip, "caring," kissed his stomach, "talented," her tongue darted out and licked his belly button, "hardworking," she licked down the side of his hip, "sempai." She moved back and hovered her face over his erection. "But beyond all of that, you are mine. So long as you are mine," she whispered and looked down at his hardened length.

"You are so impressive," she spoke to his crotch. "Handsome… perfect from head to toe. I tried so hard to get you like this but I couldn't. I thought maybe I was simply doing it wrong," Kyoko admitted. "But I'll learn. I promise I'll learn how to touch you right."

Her lips pressed against his inner thigh. The muscle there flexed under her lips, her hand. Ren groaned as she opened her mouth and started to suck. He wanted to move his leg, to bend his knee or something, but it was stuck only able to move it a few millimeters back and forth. His mind was torn as desire raged through his body. Kyoko's lips were sucking such an intimate part of his skin, the heat of her breath was mixing with heat from his arousal. He wanted her. He wanted nothing more than her at this moment, and his mind was losing the fight with every touch.

He whimpered as she pulled back and licked the saliva from the new mark. She lightly blew on the fresh mark raising goose bumps across his skin. Strands of her hair tickled him as she pressed kissed up his thigh. Air rushed in and out of his nose as he felt her creep closer to his erection, tension rose in his gut when her breath caressed him and his cock involuntarily twitched at the feel of it.

She giggled. "I didn't know you could move it," she said gleefully and he could feel the heat rush to his face. Why he felt embarrassed by this he didn't know, but it was short lived as she ran the tip of her finger down the length of him causing all the air to rush out noisily.

"So soft," she mumbled as her finger ran up the thickest vein up to the tip. "But it's really, really hard and red." A shudder ran through him as her fingertip reached the head and ran over the slit. A drop of precum seeped and Kyoko caught it on her finger. Her touch fell away and he pulled his head up to look at her. She was smearing the drop between her finger and thumb looking at it curiously. Her eyes flickered over to him and caught his gaze as her delicate pink tongue slowly slipped from between her lips and licked her fingertips. Her eyes closed as she slipped her index finger into her mouth sucking it in and his hips jerked as he pictured his cock slipping into her mouth. He could feel more of the drops of desire drip out of him as he watched her.

His head fell back from strain. He wanted to watch her but his neck simply wouldn't cooperate. None of his body was cooperating with what his brain was transmitting. Kyoko was taking over. She was telling him what to do, how to move, to act, to feel. He flexed his hands and arms against his bindings as he rotated his neck to get it to work. She wasn't touching him at the moment, and he desperately wanted to know what she was doing. Was she watching him? Waiting for him to do something? Was she getting bored and getting dressed?

He lifted his head and saw her getting back onto her hands and knees. His head fell back as his neck was screaming at him to stop. Crawling up his body, she curiously watched him struggle to see her. Soon her beautiful face appeared over his, twisted to the side looking down at him curiously. He jerked his arms down wanting her to untie him, to get the gag out of his mouth. Instead she smiled softly at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Ren closed his eyes as her hair fell forward caging their faces and surrounding him with her scent. Apples. Whatever shampoo she used, it smelled like apples. That was going to haunt him. Her lips dragged down the bridge of his nose and lightly kissed the tip of it. He shifted his head back so that his covered lips were beneath hers. He lifted his head and kissed her even though his mouth was covered. The silk tie pressed against her lips and she sighed blissfully as his head fell back and looked at her.

She reached up and gently held his chin. Her fingers caressed his jaw below the tie and then ran over his mouth, over the tie as she bit her lip. Ren nodded to try and get her to take it off but she retracted her hand before he could use it. She licked her lips and met his gaze.

"Do you want to watch?" She asked and he blinked trying to understand. Kyoko pulled back, pushing herself up as she crawled over his body to straddle his chest. It wasn't until she leaned over him and reached behind his head to where his pillows were that he understood what she was doing. It also put two very delightful mounds of flesh right over his face. Eyes widened as her breast hung down over his sight and his swallowed cursing his fate. He lifted his head but she was too far up to touch anything. She must have thought he was helping her because she smiled sweetly as she adjusted the pillow under his head. She moved back a little and jerked the pillow down under his shoulders a bit giving him lift. He watched her adjust the pillow under his head as if she were fluffing it for a sick person. A tender little smile on her lips, her naked little breasts bouncing enticingly at every little adjustment she made.

"Better?" She asked with a bright cheery smile and he stupidly hummed in affirmative. She bit her lip as she took a deep breath and looked down at him with hungry eyes.

Now he could see everything. In perfect crystal-clear clarity, every little bit of her perfect naked body was displayed before him as she shifted down his torso. Her thighs sliding down the side of his body. The way her eyes ate up his flesh – flesh that was almost polka dotted with various sizes of hickeys. Every step back she made revealed more without rhyme or reason all the way down his legs. She settled back down between his legs, her body sliding down on the bed with more than enough room for her short form to be comfortable.

However instead of returning to her previous task she simply ducked down and licked him. His whole body spasmed and jerked at the feel of her tongue licking his aching shaft that she looked up at him with concern.

"I'm sorry, slower?" she asked and tried again. Her hand slipped up to cradle the base of his length with her index finger and thumb. She gave the base of his cock a small light lick and since it was expected he didn't react the same way. He moaned instead as she licked him again, that small little lick slightly higher on his ridged flesh. She must have thought it was a sound of encouragement as she continued the small torturous licks up his shaft until she reached the tip. The moment her soft wet tongue flicked across the sensitive edge, his body shuddered and his cock twitched up to reach out to her.

Smiling, she licked him there again and forced that same little twitch and a milky drop escaped again. Pressing her lips on him, she kissed the drop away and he moaned at the tiny suction of her mouth. He watched her lick the drop from her lips and wanted to cry.

Her mouth slipped down and licked him like she first did. The flat of her tongue stroking up the length of him making him thrust his hips against her mouth and he groaned. She smiled as her tongue flicked from the tip of his cock and did it again. He whimpered at his helplessness.

_Suck me! Take me into your mouth! Please. Kyoko! Please. Suck me. Suck Me! _

She didn't, but she was experimental and every new thing she tried on him was agonizingly wonderful. Kissing up and down his shaft even down to his balls. She didn't seem to be shy about anything as she lightly ran her fingers up and down his cock while her tongue timidly licked his sack. He wanted to talk. He wanted to tell her what to do but every time he took another breath to speak all that escaped his lips was a moan or groan as she moved on to something else. Each time she squeezed out a drop of cum, she quickly licked it up driving him mad with need.

He whimpered as her mouth reached the tip of him. Several drips appeared and she opened her mouth to take them in. His body reacted in sheer desperation and thrust his head between her lips. She looked up at him and opened her jaw slightly and lightly squeezed the tip of him with her soft lips. She let the tip of her tongue timidly reached out and caressed the head of him slowly circling it as she licked up the taste of him. He thrust his hips again wanting to sink the length of him into her hot wet mouth but she pushed his hips down. He felt the strength of her hands fight against him and her lips and tongue cruelly withdrew from him.

His brown eyes met hers and there was humor shinning in her eyes.

_FUCK! FUCK! She was doing this on purpose. _

He thrashed as she pulled away and looked up at him.

"I heard that men can only cum once every day. Is that true?" she asked as she looked down at his almost purple cock, her fingers sinking into the pubic hair and tugging lightly.

He quickly shook his head.

"No? Does it take longer?"

Again, he shook his head. She smiled and let her fingers run up the less sensitive side of his cock.

"Shorter?"

He nodded as she slowly lifted his erection up with her hand.

"Then if I sucked you off," she started making him groan. Just hearing her talk about it almost made him cum in her hand. A trail of cum already seeping from the tip. She bit her lip as her eyes hungrily watched the line of wetness drip down his shaft. "Do you promise that I can have you again tonight?"

He swallowed a painful lump in his throat. He closed his eyes and nodded frantically. _Yes! Please God. Release me. Please. _ He put all of his desperation into his eyes, hoping that she would save him.

"I want to so badly. I want to wrap my lips around you, taste you, hear you cry out and moan, and milk you dry as you thrust into my mouth."

"YES!" He screamed through the cloth, not caring that he would be sucking on it from this point on.

"You promised," she whispered her voice throaty and thick. "Don't break your promise," she threatened and then finally engulfed him with her mouth.

Ren cried out, his head thrown back against the pillow and he shoved his hips towards that sweet heat. The head of his cock ran over the ridged roof of her mouth and her tongue willingly wrapped around him as her jaw opened wider to take him in. She moaned and made adjustments, bringing herself up to her knees to get higher to accommodate him. He felt himself hit the back of her throat and she gagged. A rush ran through his body at the feel and his hips slipped down. Her lips dragging down his length, her tongue slipping over the head and he instantly thrust up again. Kyoko quickly wrapped her hand around his length cutting his motion in half but it didn't matter.

Not anymore. Her spit, her warm mouth and her tight hand it only took two more motions and he convulsed with a loud groan making her whimper and struggle to swallow everything down. He was seeing stars but he forced himself to blink through the haze and watch her. Eyes tightly shut, her hand still holding him into her mouth, he felt her sucking, drinking as promised. He twitched from overstimulation but she moved down his half hard length and licked him clean. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen and knew he was going to be hard again for her soon.

With a little pop she let him go. Molten gold eyes looked up at him and she made a show of licking her lips. That little tongue swirling around her lips and teeth. He swallowed and wished he could move.

"I think I could do that every day," she said in a husky voice. She languidly crept up his body. "Would you let me?" She asked as she moved over him. She let her body drop over his and dragged herself sinfully across his skin. He closed his eyes as a tremble ran through him. She pulled herself up until she reached his face.

"Would you satisfy this hunger every night?" She added and then reached out and took his lower lip between her teeth. It hurt. No fooling she wasn't being gentle but the pain was oddly enough making him grow harder as she pulled his lip forward, forcing him to lift his head as she stretched his lip taut. She finally let go and smirked down at him.

"I want to kiss you," she stated and he quickly nodded.

"No, no. I'm not done yet, and I'm not sure I can keep it together if I hear your voice," she proclaimed making him frown in confusion. She was afraid of something he might say, but honest to god all he wanted to do was sing her praises and voice his desperation.

Instead of removing the gag, she sat up and sighed with a smile. She twisted and looked back at him.

"I guess you were right," she reached behind her and loving caressed his growing arousal. "I'm so happy," she approved and warmth filled him. His whole body tingled with the praise and he felt lightheaded and pleased leaving him in a state of euphoria.

"I've been looking forward to this," she declared and eagerly slipped her hips back. He groaned as she slipped her dripping wet core over his newly hardened length. He was not inside of her, but the mere feeling of her excitement covering him, knowing that she was so wet and eager made his blood boil.

"I know it's supposed to hurt at first, but I'm curious if that is true," she said as she leaned forward and braced herself with her hands on his chest. "Because I don't think you could hurt me." She shifted her hips back making his eyes roll back at the feel of her wetness slide over him. She reached out to grab his chin and his eyes looked back at her.

"You don't want to hurt me, right?" She asked with a dark voice and her hips rolled up against him. He shook his head making her smile as she continued to rock her hips. Letting go of his face, she leaned back to sit up still moving against him. Her wet core slid up and down his shaft and her breath hitched as his hardness rubbed at her clit.

"You love me," she asserted. "You would never hurt the one you love, right?" Again, he shook his head as she grounded her body against his. "I'll never let you hurt me," she whispered as her body sped up. Her hands dug into his skin as she got lost at the feel of him. The motion of her hips were getting shorter, stronger against him. He watched her body move, her breast bounce with the rise and fall of her breath and the waves of her actions.

"Oh Ren," she whimpered as she leaned forward and jerked her hips almost painfully against him. Suddenly she cried out, the sweetest sound coming deep from within as her body shuddered above him before stilling completely. Watching her come, her body blushing pink and red, the way the light caught on her sweat kissed skin, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He gave that to her and he wanted to see it again. He lifted his hips up again, rubbing her slightly making her whimper and then she smiled at him.

"Yes, I know. Thank you," she granted him a warm loving smile. "You are too good to me." She stroked his chest up and down sweetly. "I promise I'll be good to you too." She slipped her hands down his body till they reached their centers. Looking down she lifted herself up and took a hold of his arousal and positioned him at her entrance. The tip of him slipped over her entrance making his heart race in anticipation.

"Now that you are mine," she slowly started to push him into her. She looked up at him once the tip of him was inside and withdrew her hand. "I'll always be good to you," she proclaimed and pushed him inside of her causing both of them to moan out.

His whole body tensed with the need to move as he was being squeezed tightly. He could hear Kyoko panting but she was not moving. Not wanting to hurt her, he stayed still and tried to get himself to focus back on her. He prepared himself to see the pain or discomfort but looking up at her all he saw was eagerness and excitement. She was smiling with her eyes closed while breathing heavily.

"I feel so full," she announced with a giggle. "You're inside of me. I can feel so much of you, so hard and hot inside of me. God, this is better than having you in my mouth," she decided and then laughter bubbled out of her lips at her next thought. "Too bad I can't have both at the time." She sighed blissfully and she bit her lip. "I'm supposed to move now, right?

He nodded and thrust his hips up again making her rock forward and moan. "Oooo," she cooed as the feel of that one little motion made her eyes flutter close as a ripple of pleasure shot through her.

"Again," she commanded and he obliged but it was a struggle without his full range of motion. Kyoko gasped and pushed her hips down against him to deepen the thrust. She groaned out loud and her body started to try and recreate the feeling. Her thighs pulled her up and back down but without the same force. She leaned forward and rocked her hips as she did before and while it felt good, it didn't give her that shock of forced pleasure he gave her before. She whimpered and frowned as she shifted her hips and then gasped when he thrusted again for her.

"Again," she demanded in a needy voice and he pulled at his right leg making her lean to the left a little. She blinked up at him and he again jerked his right leg. _Let me go. Please. Let me go. _ He hoped his message was clear as he jerked his leg against his binding as hard as he could to deliver the message. He wanted to talk but the silk tie was plastered to almost every crevasse of his mouth. The cloth soaked up so much of his saliva it was thick and heavy over his tongue.

She looked back up at him with desire and need in her eyes. She was debating something and it seems like her body was controlling her mind just as much as his was. Reaching back, her fingers tickled to grab something behind his knee. Gripping something, she pulled on the cord hard and he felt the robes around his right leg loosen. He pulled his leg in, moaning at the painful relief of freedom but was caught again with the paracord around his ankle. Her hand moved down and her fingers shoved the rest of the cord past his heel officially freeing him. Kyoko twisted and did the same for his left. The moment Ren's legs were finally free, blood rushing back through his limbs painfully but he didn't care. He bent his knees, planted his feet on the bed and shoved his hips up jerking her body up and causing Kyoko to cry out.

She wavered above him and caught herself with a hand at his knee, but then he did it again shooting pleasure through her body and she fell forward instead. He did not stop even as she struggled to keep up. Ending up on all fours as he drove into her with strong, steady motions and all she could do was accept him. Every thrust jerked her body forward, her arms pushing her back. Every move inside of her forced a moan to escape with each taken breath.

She could feel the heat of him filing her. Her whole body grew hot with each undulating wave of pleasure forced upon her.

"Ren," she panted. "Ren." Her forehead fell onto his chest as she felt her body get weaker as the heat started to overwhelm her. She body shook and her core hungrily took him in. His thrust became shorter, faster and less consistent.

"More, just a little more," she pleaded and made her body move towards him. He groaned and whimpered as he slowed down but she shook her head.

"Don't stop," she ordered and started to move her hips against him. He was struggling to say something, but her mind was too far consumed by her need and she jerked her hips back harshly to push herself over the edge, crying out and feeling that heat wash over her whole body. Squeezing him tightly inside of her, she moved to prolong the sensation and he cried out.

"AH!" The feeling of him swelling and twitching inside of her as he came filled her with such rapture as she fell over him in satisfaction.

They were both sweating, both of their hearts were beating madly against each other and Kyoko smiled as it filled her ear, noticing how their beats were matching. She turned her head and kissed him. He was still inside of her and it was wonderful. She stretched her body up, her arms going high before snuggling in his warmth.

"I love you," she whispered and he whimpered above her.

Looking up at him with hazy eyes, he jerked the bindings at his arms. Without a moment's hesitation, she reached up and pulled the key string. It began to loosen around his arms and she worked another knot off. It didn't take much before he was able to pull his arms free and jerk them down. Again, pain shot through his mistreated arms but he forced them down – his left wrapping around her and his right pulling down the damn tie from his face.

He didn't say a word, instead he grabbed her face and kissed her. Kyoko moaned as his tongue swept inside of her mouth, hungrily tasting her and the bitter taste of his seed but swallowing it all. With her mouth captured by his, he ran his right hand back through her hair and gripped it tightly in his fist making her groan into his mouth. Holding her tightly against his body, still sheathed inside of her, he spun them around to pin her to the bed. All the torment of this night left him wanting more.

The kiss broke as he prioritized staying within her warm wet walls over the taste of her sweet mouth. Taking her thigh up over his hip, he rocked his hips forward making her gasp. He wasn't as hard as before, but that didn't matter. He didn't want this to stop and now that he was free, they didn't have to. He watched the woman beneath him pant and her body started to move with him once again.

"Kyoko," he called out to her as they moved together. "Kyoko," he repeated over and over again, "Kyoko." Once they found their rhythm, he moved his hand over her body, finally getting to touch her perfect sweat kissed skin. Gliding over her hips, gripping them as she rose up to meet his. He reached back and grabbed her ass making her whimper as he grounded into her. He could feel himself harden within her. He didn't know what caused it but his desire for her far exceeded even his own expectations.

His eyes caught the gentle movements of her nipples and he slid his hand up and cupped it between his thumb and fingers, grabbing as much of the flesh as he could he squeezed making her groan. He licked his lips wanting to taste her but that would mean slipping out of her. He looked at her face, eyes closed, lips parted with little mewling sounds escaping with each breath. He didn't want to stop. His fingers rolled over her breast and across her hard nipple. She clenched around him as he teased her bud. Smiling to himself, he started to gently pinch and tug making her squirm beneath him.

Nope, he had to taste her.

He slipped down and out of her with a sound of disappointment from his lover but was quickly replaced with a gasp when he took her other breast into his mouth. Fingers found their way into his hair as he hungrily suckled her sensitive peak. She pulled at his hair but didn't command anything of him, so he continued to follow his own desires. Letting her skin go with a lick, he moved down and sucked. He wanted to mark her. He wanted to claim her, to mold her body against his hands, his mouth, his cock. Every inch of her would fit only his body. He let go of his piece of flesh, a large dark bruise left on the underside of her right breast.

"Mine," he declared and then moved to her left breast, his hand freeing the space for his mouth. Opening his mouth wide he bit down making her cry out in pain, leaving an imprint of his teeth high on her left breast.

"Mine," he growled. He ran his hand over it drawing out a hiss from her lips. He kissed his way down her breast bone to her diaphragm. Crawling down her body, he sucked and bit her skin along the way each time declaring his own ownership of her person. He was too impatient to recreate her work because the smell of their activities was clouding his mind. Intoxicated by the scent of her arousal, he nuzzled his nose into her damp curls as he hooked his arms under each thigh. Without a second passing, he pulled his claimed prize to his mouth and ravished her.

Kyoko cried out and thrust her hips against his face as his tongue slathered across her wet heated flesh. His mind didn't register the taste of her or him. All he could think about was her – the sound of her moans as he licked her lips, the twitch of her hips as he flicked her clit, the feel of her hands gripping his hair as he ate her.

_Mine. This is mine. _ He shoved her over the edge again, her thighs clenching around his head, fighting against his arms in vain as he made her body twitch against his tongue until it became too much and she cried out for him to stop.

He dropped her legs, letting them limply fall around his hips but he wasn't done yet. He slid his hands back to her knees and pushed them forward, angling her hips up as he needed. She whimpered at the touch of his hard flesh against her entrance.

"Ren, I…" she started but then moaned as he slowly slid inside of her. He could feel her swollen, the blood in her body making the inside of her flush and beat all around him in time with her heart.

"You… you're mine," he said as he sheathed himself completely inside of her to the hilt. He held her still as he slowly pulled back and drove into her again. "I will burn the feel of me inside of you so that the mere thought of me has you clench with desire. The sound of my voice will make you grow hot. The lightest touch of my hand will make you wet. I'll have you so hungry for me that you'll come back to me every night, scratching at my door to sate the need inside of you."

Her body quickly began to respond as he spoke. Her legs widened as her body dripped with her arousal dripping from her core and even dripping down his own thigh as he slapped against her. She responded to him so perfectly that he couldn't help but speed up, and slam his hips into her probably more forcefully than necessary.

"I'm never letting you go. You are mine now," he grunted and could feel himself start to slip away inside of her.

"You can't run from me." He leaned over her, his hips moving into short jerky thrusts.

"You can't hide from me." He grounded himself against her and she reached out to claw at his chest. Nails dug into his flesh as she tensed around him with a moan in another release. His eyes closed shut as he moved his hips once more, burying deeply inside of her as he poured himself into her. He reached up and stroked her face as they panted. She met his dark brown eyes with blurry gold ones.

"You're mine. Forever."


End file.
